Shrek Steve 2: Mutton and Rajika
Yes, this trollpasta is fan-made. It was made by me, the great and sexy ficc. Also shoutout to hodd. Enjoy pls copter 1: mortals entity 303:oh fuk shrek steve we are out of mutton shrek steve:oh for the love of pastas did you eat it all with that greasy ass belly? you're such a fatass entity 303:at least i dont have fucking funnel ears coming out of my faic you potatohead shrek steve:at least my eyes are actual eyes and are not bleeding you fuckhead, you are so cliché its painful entity 303:are you sure you’re not unoriginal, ive seen a lot of steves and it hurts to see them all ultraviolet steve:you fucking idioterino, don’t break the god damn fourth wall you shitface entity 303:you broke it too you armpithead, plus its lent and you broke the second commandment shrek steve:oh my god you guys are such babies, lets go to bartender and get some more mutton and rajika entity 303 and ultraviolet steve:kden cellphone 2oo: deh final path of vegetals shrek steve,entity 303 and ultraviolet steve were walking to bar, and they brought backpack so they could stuff themselves when they get back to bbq. shrek steve:ok who has the backpack entity 303:me you peanuthead, cant you see that im holding it shrek steve:ok so what we are going to do is we are going to go up to the bartender and buy all the mutton and rajika in stock, ok entity 303 and ultraviolet steve:ok shrek steve and his friends walked to bar, where the opened door and walk up to bartender and order food and drink bartender:ok what will it be today my good homo sapiens shrek steve:im not a fucking homo sapien, i am an ogre, get it right bartender:regardless of what you are or aren’t, what will it be shrek steve, ultraviolet steve and entity 303:rajika and mutton bartender:kden, that will be 8 yoctocents shrek steve:ok pass the money silence filled the room. ultraviolet steve and entity 303:uh ok… shrek steve:wait none of you fucking idiots have money? god you guys are so fucking unreliable ultraviolet steve:i didn’t think we would need it shrek steve:this is fucking minecraft, nothing is free here you peanutheads ultraviolet steve and entity 303:oh shrek steve:you know what fuck this, someone pass me the knife and the gun ultraviolet steve passes shrek steve a pencilcase shrek steve:this is a fucking pencilcase, you guys didn’t pack the knife or the gun either, i hate you guys ultraviolet steve and entity 303:kden bartender:sir i don’t know if you know this, but robbery is a fucking felony, im calling the police shrek steve:fuck, we need to bolt shrek steve, entity 303 and ultraviolet steve runs back to shrek steves house, where they sat back in the bbq and had a talk shrek steve:now what, how do we continue our bbq with no food entity 303:well luckily i sneaked surfing special entity 303 pulled mutton and 44 bottles of rajika out of the bakpak shrek steve:303 you’re a fucking boss, how did you sneak this much loot entity 303:the bartender was a fucking idiot shrek steve:thank you 303, now our bbq is perfect, lets eat and they had the best bbq ever and lived happily ever after Category:Trollpasta Category:Shrek Steve Series Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas